1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic commerce transaction method, a program, a recording medium and a server of making a commodity purchase by a purchaser of a corporation or an individual who is registered as a member in a marketplace and, in more particular, to the electronic commerce transaction method, a program, a recording medium and a server which permit a commodity purchase from other marketplace where no membership is registered when no commodity was found in the marketplace where the membership was registered.
2. Description of the Related Arts
At the present, the marketplace for the purchase of the commodity of the electronic commerce transaction which is executed on the Internet conducts a credit enquiry or a credit lending enquiry on the corporation or the individual who is about to become the user and allows him to utilize the marketplace after the registration was made as a member in order to avoid a risk of nonpayment or the like. The utilization of the marketplace is made in such a manner that the user has an access to the marketplace on the server where he is registered as a member by using a terminal unit and inputs an ID and a password which was issued at the time when the membership was registered so as to obtain a member certificate and participate in the marketplace. The purchase of the commodity is made in such a manner that a commodity retrieval page of the marketplace is opened and a category of the desired purchase commodity, a name of commodity, a name of manufacturer and the like are inputted so as to request for the retrieval of the commodity and, based on this retrieval result, the desired purchase commodity and the required number of quantities are decided so as to request for a cost estimation and, if the cost estimation reply matches a purchase condition, an order is placed and the commodity is received.
However, in a conventional electronic commerce transaction which is executed by participating in the marketplace, when the desired purchase commodity is not handled in the marketplace where the membership is registered, it is necessary to check other marketplace where the corresponding commodity seems to be handled and go through all over again the step of registering the membership for that marketplace to participate there, thereby creating a problem of taking a lot of times and labors for the purchase of the commodity. Even in the case where the membership is registered in a plurality of marketplaces for utilization, when the desired purchase commodity is not found in a certain marketplace, in order to check other marketplace where the membership is registered, it is necessary to try again to log in other marketplace and even in this case, it takes a lot of times and labors.